The Vasto Lorde among the Assassins (For Adoption)
by Dangai Ichigo
Summary: The fight with Ulquiorra was going fine until it was found that Ulquiorra was a sore loser and opened a unstable Garganta to trap Ichigo, but instead it send him to another land, now he must not only figure it out a way to come back home but also save what is still worth saving in this Capital. Ichigo x Harem (Up for Adoption)
1. 1 Different Place

**Okay this is my first story guys so please don't hate me.**

 _'what's... happening ?' -_ normal person thinking

 **"Who... Who... Who Are you ?" -** Vasto Lorde Ichigo trying to speak, Hollow Mask voice and Hollow Zangetsu speaking

"My name is Esdeath" - Normal person speaking

AN : Hello everyone ! This is my first story and I wish to not disappoint you guys. I've been a big fan of Bleach for a long time and I wanted to make a story for a long time but I simply didn't have the experience to do it, but I'm finally doing my first story on this site so bear with me. Also I want to bring up the fact that I'm still only at the episode 4 of Akame Ga Kill because I haven't find that much time to watch it so please help me on some parts. I'm also not fluent in English, so please give me aid in some parts of it, okay ?

 **AN : I don't own Bleach or Akame Ga Kill. Oh and happy 2017 !**

 **oh and this is both a prologue and the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter One : Different Place.

Above the canopy of a giant castle called Las Noches there was a giant flame rising with smoke around, close to the flames were three people.

One of was a beautiful young woman, she has grey eyes and a long, waist-length, burnt-orange hair with two flower-shaped hairpin at each side of her head. She was also wearing a white coat dress thing (I can't describe Orihime's Arrancar outfit, Oh and her outfit is intact) close to her was a young man with blue eyes, he also has straight, chin-length raven colored hair framing both sides of his face. he was using a white military-like outfit which also had a long cape on it (Uryu's Wandenreich uniform). Close to were they were was a being which looked like the fusion of a bat and a human. He had a wild mane of black hair, his skin was very pale almost white, and in the center of his chest, was a giant hole which seemed to be dripping black blood, his sclera was green and the irises were yellow with slit, cat-like, pupils. Jet black fur covering arms, legs and back. From his sprouted a massive pair of bat-like wings. In his head was two horns that vaguely resembled bat ears. All of them where looking in one thing in particular, that thing or being was floating in mid air in front of the giant flames.

The being in question could only be described as a demon, the Being has long straight hair, reaching down to its waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than its previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across its chest and shoulders. It has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin. In this new form, it has a different Hollow mask. It covers the being's entire head, and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past its chin and joining with the marks on its chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open , extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

In the being's hand was a Daitõ (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The cross guard has four prong bent out to form the shape of the manji. The hilt was painted red with black wrappings and has a short length chain at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. The being was looking at bat-like man with a blank look or whatever since it was impossible to tell due to its mask.

"My greatest strength it's not in my attack it's in my ability to regenerate, and I'm unique. In exchange for immense strength most arrancars lose their ability to regenerate at ultra high speeds." Says the man-bat. "I alone I'm able to regenerate all of my body parts at ultra high speed, except for two areas : my brain and internal organs, I don't know how you took on that form but it won't be enough of advantage, you saw what happened when you tore off my arm, I was able to regenerated quite easily, defeating me will be impossible"

Ulquiorra puts his hands together in front of himself, a green glow appear inside of the hands before he extends them to his sides, the energy also expands as well taking the shape of a lighting lance.

"Lanza Del Relampago" mutters Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra proceeds to grab the energy lance and positioned himself in a throwing position.

"Don't move, stay right were you are. If possible I prefer not to unleash this at close range" He warns.

Ulquiorra throws the lance at the being with a lot of strength, just when the lance was to hitting it the lance misses and close to its neck. Moments later, the lance was flying miles away until it hit the sand that was far away and then, it detonated, the explosion was massive and could be seen miles away from the point where it was thrown, the blast was easily comparable to a nuke, the air pressure was so high that it destroyed a portion of one of the pillars on the canopy of Las Noches. Orihime and Uryu protected themselves from the rough wind caused from the explosion.

"ugh, the wind is too strong dammit" says Uryu while shielding himself, Orihime on the other hand was looking Ichigo with concern.

 _"Ichigo... please come back, Don't do that, please snap out of it"_ Thought Orihime while looking at the being now named Ichigo, it was clear that she was very worried with him.

"It seems that I'll have to try again, it's always very difficult to control" Stated Ulquiorra before summoning another lance.

 _"are you kidding ?, he can fire a technique like that multiple times ?!"_ Thought Uryu in astonishment

The being named Ichigo looks at him with nothing but Orihime could tell he was annoyed, his long mane of orange hair blowing to the wind behind him thanks to the explosion happening a few miles away, in a split of a second he disappeared making a static noise. Ulquiorra hears a sonic boom behind him looking to the left in shock, Vasto Lorde Ichigo appeared behind him with a Sonido.

 _"WHAT ? he slipped completely past my Pesquisa, that wasn't a Flash Step he just did now, it was a Sonido."_ Thought Ulquiorra in shock before bringing his lance up to defend himself. _  
_

Suddenly Ichigo brings his sword and swing the blade in a arc in front of him with enough force to create air pressure and push Ulquiorra with ease, Ulquiorra was pushed back for a few meters before managing to stop, when he looked up he noticed that Ichigo was standing on the air above them, wasting no time flew he quickly flew towards him only for him to not be there anymore and then the right side of his met a clawed hand.

Ichigo started dragging Ulquiorra across the pillar with no effort whatsoever, a few seconds later he decided it was already high enough Ichigo struck the pillar with his sword, completely shattering the top part of the pillar. Ulquiorra escaped from the hold and managed to backflip and float on air but he saw that Ichigo was on top of a boulder that was falling, the Vasto Lorde bent it's knees and then did a high jump towards Ulquiorra, Ichigo attacked with a downward slash that was parried by Ulquiorra's lance

"I can't believe how fast he's moving, I can't follow him with my eyes" stated Uryu

"Ichigo" said Orihime

Both of the Hollows started throwing attacks at each other, Ichigo quickly turned around and attacked Ulquiorra, who got behind him by using Sonido, with his blade, Ulquiorra tried to attack him but was drop kicked by Ichigo, who the latter sneak up on him using Sonido, which was respond by a slash from the Lanza Del Relampago to in which was dodged by Ichigo who flew away.

"Come back here !" Demanded Ulquiorra while charging a Cero Oscuras, and apparently Ichigo heard him.

Ichigo came from behind and kicked Ulquiorra with enough force to send him through the pillar they were on, again destroying a major part of the pillar, during the fall Ulquiorra managed to regain his balance and landed on his feet, even though he was still getting pushed back from the strike.

 _"I've got to be careful, one mistake and he will kill me"_ Thought Ulquiorra. _"But, what do I can use against him ? Lanza Del Relampago is out of the question, and his Cero is fast enough to counter attack my Cero Oscuras. Dammit this makes no sense !."_

Looking up Ulquiorra saw Vasto Lorde Ichigo lifting a large boulder with just one hand. Several moments after lifting the boulder Ichigo proceeded to launch the damn thing at Ulquiorra with apparent ease, considering the fact that the boulder that he threw was at least two to three times his size, making it be at least 5 tons. Ulquiorra looked at the boulder with no emotion whatsoever.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated because you can throw something heavy at me ? Nice try"

After saying that Ulquiorra swung his lance against the boulder, effectively destroying it. Unfortunately, the long haired Hollow used this second of a distraction as a advantage to close the gap between him and Ulquiorra and moments later he was in front of Ulquiorra and slashed his blade at his face, Ulquiorra barely managed dodge, causing him to fall back a little bit.

 _"Well I guess I have no other choice, I'll have to use Lanza Del Relampago"_

Ulquiorra replaced the lance to his right arm and dashed forward only for a Hollowfied Ichigo appear in front of him using Sonido and caught the Lanza Del Relampago with his hand.

"IMPOSSIBLE ! he caught it with his bare hand ?!" said a shocked Ulquiorra.

Suddenly the lance gave out and was crushed Ichigo's hand, causing it to explode and rise a lot of smoke (or is it dirt ? I don't know). When the smoke started to die out, Ulquiorra ended up seeing the mask of the Hollowfied Ichigo up close, who was also with his eyes open revealing his yellow eyes (did Ichigo just fought Ulquiorra the entire time with his eyes closed or it's just for show ?!) which made him even more menacing.

SLASH

Ulquiorra's eyes widened for fact that Ichigo used his moment of distraction to kill him. Ichigo had slashed him from the left shoulder to the right hip, not only that but it also cut off one of his horns, making it spray out a massive load of blood out of the wound. Ulquiorra slowly fell to the ground with the Hollowfied Ichigo standing above him.

"Is it over ?" Asked Uryu.

Ulquiorra was now lying on the ground with his head turned to the side while looking at Ichigo, his wound was very deep and it hurt... A LOT.

"damn it all, I never thought it was possible, to be defeated by a Hollowfied Human. It's completely ludicrous" Said Ulquiorra acknowledging his defeat. Only for him having his head pinned down by Ichigo's clawed foot.

After an second Ichigo lowered his head to face Ulquiorra, from his horns a red ball of energy started forming making Uryu and Orihime gasp and Ulquiorra knew what that was, it was Ichigo's Cero.

"I should've know, there will be no mercy. So typical of a Hollow" OH GOD WHY ? This only pissed him off.

Then the Cero just got bigger and everybody could hear that Vasto Lorde Ichigo was growling in anger. Red energy around the Cero in between made Ichigo look even more dangerous.

"Go ahead, after all I lost to you. My life no longer has any meaning." Why are you doing this Ulquiorra ?! STOP MAKING HIM PUSH THE KNIFE EVEN FURTHER ON THE WOUND !

"Do it..." ... fuck you Ulquiorra.

And then Ichigo released the Cero.

BOOOMMMM

The blast was so strong that it pierced the canopy and went all the way through the grounds of Las Noches. Not to mention, the blast looked like a hydrogen bomb.

* * *

 **Inside of Las Noches**

Renji, Rukia and Chad were all fighting Yammy when all of sudden a beam of red light pierced the roof and it crashed on Yammy's released state making him disappear inside of the attack.

"aah! what the hell is happening now !" Inquired Renji

"It's coming from the outside of the canopy" answered Chad

Rukia just stand there with eyes widened, staring at the beam of energy "That Spirit Energy... Could it be... Ichigo ?!" Wondered Rukia while she kept staring at it.

* * *

 **Above the canopy of Las Noches**

There was a lot smoke flying everywhere and covering the place along with some rubble falling around. A few meters from the center of the explosion there was yellow triangular shield that was made by Orihime, several moments later the smoke started to lower down, along with Orihime's shield. When a great portion of the smoke lowered a giant crater was revealed in the center of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Cero.

Both Orihime and Uryu stared worriedly at the crater before revealing Ichigo in his Vasto Lorde form, he was standing in the center of the crater, He was looking down, he was holding in hand what appeared to be Ulquiorra or what was left of him, namely his head, most of his upper torso, one of his arms and only one wing. Uryu looked at him in disbelief, Ichigo actually did it! he murdered Ulquiorra without a thought and with no mercy at all.

Ichigo lifted his arm up along with the corpse like Ulquiorra and simply threw him a few meters to the side, Ichigo started walking towards Ulquiorra with heavy steps, once he was in front of Ulquiorra corpse he raised his sword in front of him with the blade pointing downwards towards Ulquiorra and then he slowly started to lower the blade, the intention was obvious. When the blade was getting closer to Ulquiorra's neck before it stopped, and the reason why it stopped was that Uryu appeared and grabbed Ichigo's forearm, making him stop.

"Stop Ichigo. It's over, you've won the battle." Said a concerned Uryu. "It's true that he was our enemy but there's no need to mutilate his body. You've won Ichigo, let it go"

But his words fell on deaf ears because Ichigo started to lower his sword again, itching for Ulquiorra neck. But Uryu tighten his grip on Ichigo's forearm

"Didn't you hear me?! You've won ! you have to stop now!" Ichigo's sword was still driving towards Ulquiorra. "If you go through this, you will not be human anymore !"

"YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW ICHIGO!" Screamed Uryu

Ichigo got tired of him screaming at him and stabbed his sword into Uryu's stomach, making him go eyes widened, the force behind that attack send Uryu flying to a nearly rubble to in which the sword, in which the blade went to the back of his body with the hilt and handle, with some part of the blade, remained in front of him, got struck in.

"NO! Uryu!" Shouted Orihime, which made the Hollowfied Ichigo look in her direction. Suddenly a ton of images went to his head the moment he saw her.

 **"help... her... must... protect... her, help her "** Said Vasto Lorde Ichigo finally managing to speak. **"I must."**

Then the image of Uryu getting stabbed and Ulquiorra getting nuked are appeared on his head.

 **"I will protect you"** Said Ichigo while looking in her eyes

 _"this is all my fault, I'm the one who's responsible for this. It's because of what I said, I made Ichigo help me."_ Thought Orihime. _"How could I let this happen ? I trained because I didn't want to be a burden to him, I choose to come to Hueco Mundo, I did this, so I could protect Ichigo from getting hurt. "_

While Orihime questioning herself Ichigo decided to stalk towards Uryu with a Cero charging between his horns, in intention to kill him.

 _"SO WHY?... Why did I rely on him for help at the very last moment?!"_ Then she took notice of what Ichigo was trying to do.

"ICHIGO DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME ICHIGO!" Shouted Orihime. Then she noticed that Ulquiorra had SOMEHOW survived from that blast and regenerated himself to the point were he could fight. Continuing, Ulquiorra uses his lance to cut one of Ichigo's horns, which made the Cero become unstable and explode, which again, engulfed Ulquiorra and Ichigo.

 **Several moments after the explosion passed**

after the smoke started to clear Orihime looked at the spot were Ichigo was, she saw him in the same spot were he was, he just stand there looking up, not moving a muscle. Then little cracks appeared on the mask before the entire mask broke apart showing his face with his long orange hair around him, and just one part of the mask remained on the right side of his face. He stumble a little before falling, face first, on the ground. After healing Uryu (who is unconscious) and taking off the sword that was impaling him (not in that order, she first took off the sword and then she healed him), Orihime dashed off in direction to Ichigo's body.

"ICHIGO !" exclaimed her in worry. a few running later and she kneeling with her hands on the ground while Ulquiorra looked at them with a indifferent stare (or was he actually showing something else ? It's very difficult with this guy.). Then the pieces of his mask, and fur became pure energy and went above of them, they started circulating a little before making a tornado and crashed onto Ichigo's body making Orihime shield her eyes. When she opened them she saw that the hole in Ichigo's chest had closed and that he was still very pale with the markings, the hole was now part of the markings and he still had a long orange hair, which had shortened a bit, then he was stirring a bit before waking up with his hands on the ground.

Putting a hand on his Ichigo speaks **"what happened ?... Didn't I... Didn't I had a giant hole in my chest ?! "** Questioned Ichigo

"Yes but your healed, _somehow_ " Said Orihime thinking about the last part.

Ichigo looks over to her and mutters. **"Orihime."** but before he can say anything else a Garganta that had sparks of electricity around it appears out of nowhere.

Suddenly the portal starts pushing in Ichigo closer to it, he manages to pin his nails turned claws on the ground to hold himself in a crawling position, looking around they noticed that Ulquiorra was the one who opened the portal.

 **"ULQUIORRA!"** Roared Ichigo.

"I've always wondered what would happen if I opened a Garganta with more energy than necessary" Said Ulquiorra, who was still in a despicable state. "and now I know."

 _"God dammit I finally have control back and this shit happens"_ thought Ichigo while he looks around for something.

Orihime, who was also struggling to keep herself in place, noticed what Ichigo was looking for, reaching her hand for it Orihime grabbed Tensa Zangetsu "ICHIGO ! HERE TAKE THIS !" She shouted before throwing the sword at Ichigo. Looking up to see what she was talking about Ichigo saw his blade being launched at him, quickly lifting his clawed hand Ichigo manages to grab the sword by the chain. Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra with new hatred, detaching himself from the ground and back flipping around Ichigo swings his sword horizontally, releasing a black and red energy wave towards Ulquiorra, cleaving him in half before falling to the ground. Unfortunately, Ichigo lost his balance and started to get sucked by the portal, thinking fast he sticks his sword into the ground to prevent him from being eaten by the portal, he was literally in front of the portal, and the damn thing was already with his hair in it, Ichigo thinks and weights his options while looking at Orihime, who couldn't hold herself back much longer, Uryu who was unaware of what to do, sighing he notices that there was no option left he looks Orihime one before whispering in a volume only she heard.

 **"I'm sorry... but I promise, I'll be back."** Promises Ichigo before taking his sword from the ground and letting himself be sucked by the Garganta, which closed it self after engulfing Ichigo.

"ICHIGOOO!" Screams Orihime at seeing Ichigo getting trapped inside of the Garganta.

* * *

 **Forests around the Capital, 17:30**

Around the forests of the Empire, a black portal appeared out of thin air in the sky, inside of it a being came out falling in all the way to the ground. When the being felled into the it crater a giant crater, easily big enough to fit twenty people in it, The being was a strange young man, to start this young man had pale skin, long orange-spiky hair, he had six black tattoos markings starting from a black circular tattoo on his chest and going around his torso connecting with another tattoo on his back and not to mention he had sharp claws in his hands. He was wearing a long-sleeved ankle length black trench coat with white lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. The coat was all ragged in some parts, with cuts on it and the one of the sleeves was torn a bit. He was wearing as well torn Hakama pants, on his hand was his sword in a death-grip. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and lifted himself up, standing up Ichigo lifted his blade diagonally at the area of his chest, checking his surroundings he saw that he was in a crater, walking out of it Ichigo saw he was in the middle of a forest, damn, where was he ? Deciding that he didn't want to continue lost in a forest he dashed towards a certain direction, unknown to him that a pair of red eyes saw him.

Running through the forest Ichigo was in deep thought, what was happening, where in the hell was he ? He knew a normal Garganta was going to send him to somewhere, but a Garganta like the one Ulquiorra did ? No, there's definitely something else. Suddenly he felt this strange feeling that made him stop, concentrating he felt that there was a bunch of evil energy all accumulated in a area, it made him feel angry and nauseous, it made him bloodlusted, he wanted to kill before his eyes widened. Falling to his knees and his arms around his stomach trying to hold back a vomit, in part it was true, due to the fact that he was feeling extremely nauseous, but the other reason was due to the energy signature, it was sickening. Whatever the hell it was he needed to make it stop, standing up and walking a few meters forward, the nausea was still in him, it was terrible, he was stumbling a little bit but managed to stand still, recollecting his thoughts he started running in direction to the signature with his free hand around his stomach, he needed found out what was causing this. While running he had a thought.

 _"Different place but same problems, maybe not everything will go downhill"_

* * *

 **Author Notes :**

 **Rank :**

 **Inoue Orihime : Mid-Lieutenant (Serious) : High-Mid-Espada level**

 **Ishida Uryu : Low-Captain.**

 **Ulquiorra Cifer : (Base Form) : High-Low-Espada (First Resurrecion) : High-Low-Espada (Segunda Etapa) : High-Mid-Espada**

 **Rukia Kuchiki : High-Fraccion**

 **Chad : High-Fraccion**

 **Abarai Renji : (Shikai) : High-Lieutenant (Bankai) : Mid-Espada**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo : (Shikai) : High-Lieutenant (Bankai) : Mid-Espada (Hollow Mask) : High-Low-Espada (Vasto Lorde) : High-Captain (Unohana in Bankai without Kenpachi Persona) (Current State or True Hybrid Form (Yhwach Fight anyone ?) Bankai) : High Captain**

 **Thanks for reading the Prologue/First Chapter**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first off, I AM SO SORRY for not uploading in... *Checks the date* Two years ?! Wow, I really couldn't keep up. Well, I guess I should just spill it out.**

 **I'm putting this story up for adoption. The reason for that is that I am already busy with other 5 stories that I am actually uploading, which I can do it better because they are being written in Portuguese instead of English, so that's a thing, not to mention I am also having help to write them better.**

 **Not to mention that I completely lost the motivation to continue writing this story.**

 **Again I am sorry.**

 **If someone wants to adopt it and continue to write this, please do, continue what I couldn't**


End file.
